Sarah Crewe's Good Dream
This is an alternate vesion of Sarah Crewe's nightmare Summary During The Monster meeting with The Lakeside animals Sarah Crewe's Good Dream is where Ridley tried to Destroy her room, but The Legendary Crew had appeared to used Legendary Embrace to Deflect Ridley's Plasma Scream, Killing It and Kohtaro Minami kicked Miss Minchin out of the seminary as she crashed headfirst into the sun and got sizzled up like a sausage (Roald Dahl's Enormous Crocodile reference). Causing Sarah Crewe to Continue her Life. As Sarah Crewe is back in the real world, Lavinia went Happy and Thanked to Legendary Crew as the Dream Heroes. Back at the monster fortress, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth laugh and tease at Sarah Crewe because The Legendary Crew are not real. Azura, Ike, Female Corrin, Kohtaro Minami and their children then suddenly appear out of nowhere and the Legendary Crew's children then playfully tackle down Sarah Crewe which caused Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified and Sharptooth to be shocked and Sarah Crewe then told the others that The Legendary Crew are real. Transcript: * *(Sarah Crewe then tells her short story to the other Lakeside animals about when she first met The Legendary Crew) *Sarah Crewe: Whew! I finished all my chores, now I should take a dragon nap. *(Sarah Crewe then fell asleep into her bed) *(Dream starts) *(We see Sarah Crewe sleeping with her Emily Doll as her possessions including her pet bird Bonaparte are sitting in her rooom. Miss Minchin walks in) *Miss Minchin: Wake up! *(Sarah Crewe gets out of her bed) *Sarah Crewe: What now? *Miss Minchin: Sarah, since your father has died from a jungle fever and used up all of the money. Everything in your room is going to be destroyed by my dragon Ridley and you won't like it. Also Ridley will kill your pet bird Bonaparte and exterminate your doll Emily. *Sarah Crewe: No Miss Minchin, please. Anything but destroying my stuff. *Appeared, He is about to destroy Sarah Crewe's Room with His Attacks, but Azura Appeared and Counterattack Ridley with her Blessed Lance, Alight from Fire Emblem Fates Plays *Miss Minchin: Shocked You? *Azura: Miss Minchin, you don't summon a Monster that is a threat to the Lakeside, Especially Ridley! *Then gets Attacked by Ike and Kohtaro *Ike: Sarah, Continue your life! *Kohtaro Minami: Yeah, Your life will be better soon. *Sarah Crewe: Yes *used Fire Breath, but Female Corrin used Dragon Fang Shot, causing Ridley to get stunned *Female Corrin: You don't do killing stuff, like killing Bonaparte or Emily the Doll! *Miss Minchin: What, Ridley, Destroy Sarah Crewe's Room now! *then attempt to used Plasma Scream to destroy her room *Ike: Now! *The Legendary Crew: Legendary Embrace! *Legendary Crew used Legendary Embrace to defend Sarah Crewe, and themselves. Then Deflects and Killed Ridley. Ridley is Vanished for good *Miss Minchin: What, How Can this Be!? *(Kohtaro Minami then kicks Miss Minchin out of the room as Miss Minchin went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up she went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. She was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. She whizzed on and on. She whizzed far into space. She whizzed past the moon. She whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Miss Minchin then crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun and she was sizzled up like a sausage) *Kohtaro Minami: It's okay now Sarah, that mean old lady is thrown into the sun and she won't hear from you again. *Sarah Crewe: *Lavinia Herbert (Offscreen): Sarah! *dream ends as Sarah Crewe awakens to see her friend Lavinia Herbert *Sarah Crewe: Lavinia, Did you hear my dream? *Lavinia Herbert: Yes, Tell me what happend? *Sarah Crewe: When Ridley tried to destroyed the room, Azura counterattacked Ridley, Kohtaro Minami and Ike attacked Ridley, Female Corrin used her dragon fang shot and all 4 of them used legendary embrace. It was The Legendary Crew, huh? Azura, Female Corrin, Ike, Kohtaro Minami? Where did you 4 go? *at the Monster fortress *Cyber Woo: So that's what happened. *Sarah Crewe: Yes, the Legendary Crew destroyed Ridley and got rid of Miss Minchin by throwing her into the sun. Category:Sarah Crewe gets ungrounded Category:The Legendary Crew Show